


The Nidaime's Assistant Extra Scene - A Message from the Hokage

by cafeinthemoon93



Series: The Nidaime's Assistant [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Breastfeeding, Children, Children of Characters, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Founding of Konoha, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, Newborn Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeinthemoon93/pseuds/cafeinthemoon93
Summary: Your second child, Shuji, was born last night, and now you had him sleeping in your arms. It was hard to give birth to him knowing his father was not around, but you were going to be fine. By that morning, one of his students, Hiruzen Sarutobi, came to give you a message from your husband.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Reader
Series: The Nidaime's Assistant [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795480
Kudos: 29





	The Nidaime's Assistant Extra Scene - A Message from the Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an extra scene I wanted to write for no big reason lol
> 
> No warnings here except mentions of birth/labor/blood derived from it

Now that everything was over and you two were finally taking a well deserved rest, the room in which you were with your newborn was silent. It was hard to believe in the fuzz of the night before: the women around your bed during your labor; the blood, the pain and the sweat all over your body; your baby fighting to come out; your mother’s outside the door, waiting and worried about you and making you regret telling her you haven’t feeling so well just some weeks before.

However, nothing was hurting more than knowing that your son was going to be brought to this world and his father was still not there. According to the last message he sent to you – two nights ago – Tobirama was on his way back to the village, but the possibility that he was not going to return in time was real. You knew it since the start, of course; still, you couldn’t help feeling anxious for him, for the baby for yourself. Even after the labor, when the baby was brought to you and you were informed about his good conditions, you couldn’t let yourself rest. You haven’t slept more than a few minutes that night.

But now everything was going to be okay. Despite the discomfort of the previous months, you survived the labor process, and your child was alright, as far as the medical ninjas could see. He showed to be louder than his sister when she was born, or so you thought (and to be honest you’ve already heard some women speaking about how boys use to cry louder than girls), but now that he had his first bath, was wrapped in soft sheets and being held by his mother, he was as quiet as can be.

And now that you finally had some time to observe him, you noticed how much he resembled his father: his pale skin and his thick white hair made it clear that he was going to be his living image after growing up; he still didn’t open his eyes, but it was like you were already seeing a pair of reddish pupils staring at you at that moment. You smiled with yourself when the image of a younger version of Tobirama came to your mind.

The baby has been sleeping for a few minutes, but now he started to move and groan. Of course, he was hungry. You slipped the strap of your gown and helped him to find your nipple. It was a strange yet comfortable sensation while the boy was being fed by your milk, returning to his previous state of peace. That was the second time in your life that you had to breastfeed a child, but it was like a first time anyway: each of your children were unique living beings, so that keeping each of them close to you while they get what was necessary to survive directly from you was some sort of special gift for one and for the other, despite being the same thing. Speaking of that, you remembered that your girl was never so hungry, so you had some problems with breast ache when she was little; you were hoping that this boy would be different.

You were almost finishing to feed him when you’ve heard someone knocking on the door.

\- Come in – you said, sort of afraid of disturbing the boy.

The door was opened and Hiruzen Sarutobi, one of your husband’s students, entered the room. The boy closed the door quietly behind his back and took a step toward the bed, but stopped when he noticed what you were doing.

\- Am I interrupting? – you saw his cheeks blushing – I can come back later…

You smiled.

\- No, Saru. You’re not doing anything wrong – you whispered to not disturb the baby – Come here. I’m just going to ask you to speak low, because he’s almost sleeping.

Hiruzen gave you two a soft smile and approached the bed; his embarrassment with your current circumstance was visible – you understood that, to him, it was like seeing his sensei’s wife naked – so you did what you could to make him feel at will, keeping a light conversation about his team, his recent missions and how life has been around the village.

He took some time observing the baby, and once you looked at him you understood that he was seeing the same as you.

\- He just came to this world and is already his image, isn’t he? – you commented, caressing his white hair, as bristly as his father’s – I can just imagine how he will be like when he become a grown man.

\- You are right, y/n-sama – Hiruzen agreed.

\- Saru, I already told you to just call me y/n – you replied with a stifled laughter – To me, you are part of the family.

He blushed.

\- Thank you for that… – and as if he was almost forgetting the reason for his visit – I’ve just received a message from Tobirama-sensei. He says he is reaching the village today and is coming to see you by the evening. He says sorry for not coming earlier, but unexpected things kept him in his mission. He sent us ahead him because he stated that this time we could not help him. He had stay behind and work by himself.

You nodded but raised an eyebrow right after.

\- He had to stay behind and work by himself, uh? That grumpy old man will never change. He could have kept at least one of you with him, I know. The truth is that he wanted you all to get some rest and leave him to do everything in his way, with no interference or divergent opinions, that’s it. You know that, right?

Hiruzen opened his mouth with surprise after hearing you speaking like this about your husband, but then he smiled.

\- Yes, I know. Still, this is everything he told me, and here I am to pass his message.

\- It’s okay, I know the man who lives with me and that you have no fault in this, boy. You don’t need to be worried.

A moment of silence passed and Hiruzen spoke again.

\- He also asks about your state, and the baby’s, y/n.

Your face got warm with this part of the message. Tobirama still had his moments, after all.

\- I’m fine. Still tired, of course, but I will be okay in a few days. You see, it happened naturally, so that my recovery will be faster. And the boy is alright as well. The doctors examined him as soon as they took him with them, and no problem was found – you smiled – However, I think he will keep us awake for more nights than Amaya did.

Saru understood the joke.

\- This might become a problem for Tobirama-sensei!

\- Indeed! – you laughed as well.


End file.
